Ubume Warashi
Ubume Warashi (わらし　うぶめ) was a shinobi born and raised in Heart Shrine Village. She was well known for her child-like demeanor and outgoingly lazy personality. She is part of the Warashi clan. Background As a child, Ubume has been a troublemaker to bother her family, friends and teachers. Until her late teens, she stayed in the Academy, failing to pass school because of her inability to stay awake in class and work properly. When she isn't sleeping, she has been seen in various areas causing trouble to anyone she may see or even planning larger pranks to fellow classmates or villages. After consecutive years of failing, her mother has stopped feeding and pampering her in order for her to become more independent. Since then, Ubume had started to go to her friends house as a place of temporary housing, taking advantage of the kind people that feed her. Because of her troublesome behaviours, she is infamous as a prankster around the village. She caused problems for her many teachers in school, often causing her to have punishments or lectures after class. Though, because of this she has been looked up to as a sort of role model for some of the younger generation of kids to follow into her troublemaking footsteps. Ubume's father, Umibozu, had stopped living with her as he had a kid with another woman as he birthed her half-brother, Rentaro Warashi. Because of this, she was raised mainly by her mother and such, took many of her child-like personality traits. When Ubume had started to become more independant, she was told to live on her own, but took that opportunity to live in the Fujihara compound with her friends, Yukiko and Koemi Fujihara. Personality Ubume is a primarily lazy, inactive and carefree person, hardly showing her affection to family or friends. She treats everyone like a friend, and doesn't shun or show dislike to anyone, however, she may come off as rude because of her lack of manners. When active, Ubume tries to make trouble to those around her, even in serious situations she may be seen trying to prank her friends or enemies alike. She doesn't show her care for her friends, but wouldn't allow them to get ''too ''hurt by preventing dangers by trapping or incapacitating the enemy, or making light of a heavy situation. As she grows older, Ubume had started to get wiser through means of her attacks, but she remains childlike and pestering even in her adult years. She frequently doesn't carry a wallet around and uses others for her food source. Some of her friends carry food on them as well to suit her hungry needs. Appearance Ubume's traits are similar to her mother's, having orange hair from birth and a mocha skin colour. She generally wears skin-tight clothing that allows her to travel more proficiently underground, as well as wears many pouches on her body for her many gadgets she uses, including masks, lock-picking keys and the occasional water balloon. Her hair is always messy, and her bangs are on a slant. As a chuunin, her bangs have been tied up to avoid blocking her vision, though her hair remains the same length. She shares similar traits to the rest of her clan, having dark skin and ginger hair that she gained from her mother. She is 5'6" and weighs 48 kgs, even though she eats much more than it seems. She often gets treated like a male amongst her friends, though she sees no mind in that. Abilities Ubume tries her hardest to avoiding physical fighting, but through her efforts of pranks, she has become a master of traps and escaping dangerous situations. She focuses on maintaining hidden from actual battle by hiding in the ground and pulling her enemies under, allowing for her teammates to gain the upperhand. In close combat, she can use a short dagger to ward off her enemies until she can escape or wait for help to arrive. Specialties In and out of battle, her specialties are based around her inability to stay in problematic areas. She is proficient at escaping in areas, including unlocking any types of locks, and digging through the ground to escape. She also uses her pranking knowledge on the battlefield, so far as to set 'traps' for her enemies before engaging them in person. She is an earth elemental user, having the knowledge to phase through the ground and dig holes as she pleases. She also knows many trapping techniques that both use her elements and her intelligence. Her main abilities lie in her flexibility and quick thinking to aid her in battle. Animal companion Through a recent meeting, she has also met her animal counterpart that she met underground, Ti'muun. He is a meerkat that treats her like an immature kid, as he is strict, annoying, loud, bossy and generally arrogant. Even so, they maintain a relationship underground as digging partners, and they can help each other out because of the similar traits they share. Ever since training under ANBU, Ubume has tried to work alongside her animal companion, though she usually uses him as a pranking bait as he is small and agile. Status Early life Genin The day of genin graduations was the first time Ubume had been required to help the village out in a serious mission. With the Crimson invasion that happened due to antagonists trying to steal the Heart Shrine idol, Momo, all newly formed genin teams were told to play an active part in protecting the village. Ubume and the rest of team 9 had been assigned to protect the front gates to battle with many incoming ninjas. She had used her knowledge of traps and pranks to trap make of her enemies into the floor, giving her teammates a chance to incapacitate the infiltrators. At the end of the invasion, the savior had been Momo, who had turned everyone into bunnies. As a genin Ubume had been required to go on several small missions usually just helping the village around through demands of the Mikokage. Her first mission was with fellow younger classmates, Tamiko, Yukiko and Dou, followed by teachers Azami and Ran. Although only academy students at the time, they were told to help out gathering injured shinobi from other villages, and with the help of the teachers, got them safetly back into the village. Her first official genin village involved her newly formed team of Yukiko and Kina, with her sensei Wolffie. Although the mission did end in success and a pay, there were trip-ups when Yukiko had blown up her food cart, as they were asked to deliver "meals on wheels" to the elders of the village. Incidentally, Ubume had eaten some of the food given to her to deliver, and left some elders foodless for the day. It is unbeknownst to her whether they got food in the end or not. For years until the chunin exam, Ubume had taken a slow process in order to practice until her chunin exams later in her life. She spent most of her time as a teenager at her teammate's Yukiko and Wolffie's house, lazing around and eating their dinners. Chunin Ubume participated in the chunin exams with her teammate Yukiko, and a replacement for Kina (as she was unable to participate due to circumstances), Airisu, at the age of 22, and passing the exam to further herself in the shinobi lifestyle, much to her dismay. At the end of the chunin exams, she had lost to Dou, but still managed to pass the exam and went into her path of ANBU. As an ANBU apprentice, she studied under Buntaro in order to become a full fledged ANBU. Although she has no interest in actually becoming an ANBU, nor getting any stronger, she didn't mind the chance to get a cool mask in order to sneak around easier. Since the beginning of the ANBU training, picking locks were one of the requirements, but seeing as it was a skill of hers since she was a kid she had passed that quite easily. Timeskip Ubume slowly worked her way through the trials, eventually becoming a jounin at the age of 24. She had taken the path of ANBU and served the Mikokage as a shinobi in the village. Ubume left the village with her friends, Koemi Fujihara and Nagisa Yoshida as a protector and long-time mission, and hasn't been seen since, though people claim to still sense that she had left some pranks for the village. Relationships Team 9 Ubume's relationship to her teammates are very trusting, and although she trusts them, she doesn't hold back on pranking them. She is often over at Yukiko's house as her mother always blamed Yukiko on her own bad deeds, and she also tries to get Yukiko into as much embarresment as possible with Atsuo. Ubume treats Kina as a regular teammate, seeing as Kina is usually absent in many events and during training, she likes to play along with her pranks. Ubume doesn't know Ayame well as she was recently added to her team, though she quickly forgets about the fact that she knew little about her and starts their newly formed relationship off well with a friendly treat to eat some of the Medo's flowers. Wolffie tries to teach Ubume how to be a better shinobi by being more serious in battle, though she is fond of her happy teammates and how they are always having fun. Ubume often sees Wolffie with Takeo, on whom she is friendly with the members of his team as well. Team 3 Ubume has known team three ever since they were children often treating Nagisa and Dou as a couple and teasing them when they were kids. As they grew up, she still teases Nagisa about Nadare and she shares a friendly rivalry with Dou. Ubume finds Satu the sanest one of his team, often using him to understand the rest of his crazy team. Ubume treats Kan as her older and stronger teacher, even though Kan is younger than her in years. She often refers to her as 'Kan-sens' and uses her to fix a lot of her own problems. Fujiko Ubume and Fujiko often spend time together in the Murasaki compound because of the large amounts of food she has. Since Fujiko is also the cousin of Airisu, whom she often was with during the chunin exams, she likes to to stay in her house during the winters, and asks for Fujiko to make her food. Even though Fujiko is much more repsonsible and strict compared to the rest of her friends, she still maintains a healthy relationship. Koemi Koemi is one of Ubume's best pranking buddy, often using her young and energetic self to go around and cause others problems. As well, being of the Fujihara clan, Ubume likes to stay over at her house when she has no where else to go as well as stealing her cookies. Family Ikuchi is a strict, yet playful mother to Ubume. She teases her about her inability to be a serious shinobi and forced her to finish graduation or else she wouldn't feed her. As Ubume ages, her mother stopped to baby her and only allowed for her to live at her house, not providing food or hospitalities. Even though she stopped feeding her, she is still kind enough to not care whether Ubume gets in trouble with the village. Ubume's father is less known to her, as she never talked to him often. When her father ran off with another lady, Ubume didn't take much notice anyways until she met her younger half-brother, Rentaro. Rentaro Ubume and Rentaro do not get along very well, seeing as he is a flirtatious playboy and she dislikes relationships. Even so, she doesn't mind that he's from her father and treats him like a brother, often trying to nag or annoy him still. Ichirou The brother of her mother, Ichirou dislikes Ubume's presence as she often tries to steal his candy and annoy his customers. Although he is a young uncle, she treats him with regards as a brother instead, and forgets about the fact that he is just a civilian store owner. Medo Clan The Medo clan and Ubume get along generally well, though some members may hold resent because of her constant eating of their plants. Medo Ran as her former teacher, and as Ubume had the habit of digging holes and eating vegetables, she constantly scolded her. Kasumi and Ubume, though, hold a more friendly relationship, as Kasumi often snuck food from her own garden to help Ubume out. Kasumi and Ubume often go on excersions with Nagisa on random journey's, even though Ubume is much older than them. Kiyone Kiyone is one of Ubume's followers in her pranking mischiefs, being her right hand man when it comes to things such as going into small places. Kiyone is much more hyperactive, though together they can cause a lot of pranks to nearby villagers or shinobi. Kimi Hikura Kimi is another one of Ubume's pranking underlings, and also Kiyone's elder in her following trolls. They knew each other since the academy, and considers her one of her long time childhood friends, despite the age gap. Trivia * Ubume (うぶめ) is a Japanese yokai, known to be an old woman or crone that holds a baby and gives it to passing strangers, only for the baby to be a rock. Significance to Ubume may just be that her mother was trying to give her a strange name, much like a Warashi trait. Warashi (わらし) may also be from Japanese myths, often associated with child-like behaviour. * Her least favourite food is fish or any seafood. * Her favourite word is, "Yo." * Even though she has several tight relationships, Ubume sees everyone as an equal friend that share the same trolling ground. Even to strangers, she may still try to annoy them. * According to the databook(s): **Her favorite hobbies are eating, sleeping and pranking. **Her favorite foods are seaweed and chicken. **Ubume wishes to fight no one, if possible. She only holds slight competition with Douchuu Nagano. Reference Creator of this character, and all drawings on this page are done by Shikadeidara at Deviantart. Category:Characters Category:Original40 Category:Warashi Category:Female